


Lights! (Camera... Action?)

by bluejaythebeautiful



Series: 31 Day Winter Prompt Challenge [19]
Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Christmas Lights, Cold Weather, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-20
Updated: 2015-12-20
Packaged: 2018-05-07 19:18:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5468006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluejaythebeautiful/pseuds/bluejaythebeautiful
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Day Nineteen of my 31 Day Winter Prompt Challenge!</p><p>All the X-Men go out to enjoy the Christmas lights in a large neighbourhood!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lights! (Camera... Action?)

The little group gazed around themselves in awe at the dazzling lights surrounding them. Raven's yellow eyes glowed like the sun, and Sean's blue ones glittered like the ocean.

"Wow, Charles, didn't know you'd be the one to drag us out here," Alex remarked.

Charles nodded. "Yeah, I wanted to spend some time with you all." He smiled at them, turning around to face the group.

"It's nice out here, too," Hank said, zipping up his jacket. Erik nodded in agreement.

Raven twirled around to get a better look at the twinkling Christmas lights. "Come on, everything's gonna be turned off before we see it if you guys don't hurry up!" She took off running.

Sean smiled and ran after her. "Wait up!" he yelled, breathless from the cold.

Darwin, who was slightly pudgy from the temperature, laughed. "Should we follow them?"

" _No_ , we should stay here and _freeze_ ," Angel said sarcastically. She shivered. "I don't even know why I came out here," she muttered.

Hank pulled her into a warm hug. "Because everyone else did. Come on." He and the others followed Charles and Erik to the next house where Sean and Raven were waiting.

"Hey, guys, watch this!" the redhead said as he sucked in a huge breath. He leaned down to a light bulb and prepared to release a small scream.

Charles yanked him back. "Don't. You. Dare. Everything will go out, and that's no fun." The short man glared at Sean.

"Sorry. It was just a little joke." Sean shrugged and stood back. Angel sidled up to stand next to him, wishing her breath wasn't coming out in small puffs.

"I wouldn't have minded, honestly," she commented. "I don't even really want to be here."

Sean looked down at her. "Yeah, but at least the others are happy." He pulled out his camera and snapped a picture of everyone ooh-ing and ahh-ing over the impeccable decorations. "Oh, that one's going in the album."

They continued like this, Sean taking pictures of everything and Angel eventually enjoying the outing.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this is so short, I didn't have much inspiration today.
> 
>    
> Tomorrow's Pairing: Vladimir and Anatoly!
> 
> Follow me on tumblr/Twitter! I'm thearrowace


End file.
